


These Are The Sexts of Our Lives

by swedish_furniture



Series: Lust Actually [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: and gabriel thinks life is actually a romcom, but crowley is secretly a softy, more of a 'friends with benefits' dealio than actually a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/swedish_furniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has been alive a very long time, and Gabriel even longer, and technology, Crowley maintains, is more evil than anything they could have come up with in the Pit.</p>
<p>Gabriel begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Sexts of Our Lives

When Gabriel had first discovered the internet, Crowley had been mildly amused at the irony.

(Because, of course, the internet was a demon invention. All those porn sites, the illegal downloading, the stalkers, the Nigerian princes, the terms of service and agreement, the _cat videos_ , it was all straight from the pit.)

So, of course, Crowley found the irony in a former archangel using it.

His amusement had lasted straight up until he started getting spam from a certain _trickstur4lyfe69@hotmail.com_.

First, it was the viral videos, with titles like ‘This changed my life, let it change yours’.

(Crowley didn’t even bother opening these, he just sent them straight to the trash bin.)

Then, it was the ‘Forward this to 11 friends or we will hunt down your family and kill them’.

(These, Crowley opened out of morbid amusement.)

After that, it was the ‘face in the hole’ videos, featuring Gabriel’s smug grin.

(Crowley blocked the email, after that, but somehow, they still managed to get through.)

And _then_ , Gabriel was sending him _porn_.

(And that was when Crowley sent his laptop flying out the third-story window.)

But still, he thought that Gabe had learned his lesson about abusing technology, after he’d denied him sex for a month and drawn Enochian sigils all over the house so he couldn’t snap up any of his _own_ amusement.

Apparently not, because now, Crowley’s looking down at his phone, and the latest text on the screen.

It’s from a number he doesn’t recognize, but he knows _very_ well who it’s from because of the content.

It’s a picture of Gabriel and some tiny blonde thing that has the look of one of his creations, in a very _compromising_ position. (The background looks vaguely familiar, but the picture quality isn’t all that good, and he can’t make out much more than the familiarity.)

Crowley’s fingers hover over the buttons a moment, before he swiftly texts back- ‘ _Angel, what the fuck?_ ’

He only has to wait a moment for the reply (and Gabriel must be _much_ more flexible than he realized, to text back so quickly.)

_‘it’s called sextin all the kool kids r doin it’_

Maybe Crowley’s a glutton for punishment, but he replies.

_‘And why, exactly, are you ‘sexting’ me?’_

(Something inside him dies a little for using a term like ‘ _sexting_ ’.)

This time, Gabriel’s reply takes a good five minutes, and Crowley is most decidedly _not_ thinking what could possibly take that long.

_‘its n invite 2 the 3sum get ur ass ovr here’_

The text is accompanied by another picture of Gabriel and his blonde bimbo doing things that has Crowley both applauding their apparent stamina, and cringing. (Later, he’ll deny the cringing.)

Crowley doesn’t even bother to answer that, as the phone goes by way of his laptop.

He storms into his office, intending to distract himself by doing some long overdue paperwork, and then, stops short.

And realizes why the background from that first picture looks so damned _familiar_.

Gabriel’s having his ‘3sum’ on his _desk_.


End file.
